A Blaze Surrounds Yamato
A Blaze Surrounds Yamato (Yamato-Body Engulfed In Flames) 'is the third chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Statistics *'Cover Character: Ultimo *'Cover Tagline': "A Mechanical Body, A Heart Of Justice. Everything Is All For His Master's Sake!" *'Page Tagline': None *'Ending Tagline': "A Showdow Draws Near.....To Yamato, Who Doesn't Even Know What Lies Ahead!!" Plot With Ultimo and Vice succumbing to their injuries and collapsing due to the strain as the bus falls and an huge explosion. People all around the station heard the explosion, and guessing on possible terrorist attacks from all the damage that had occured from Ultimo and Vice's battle. K then appears and starts swearing while Rune Kodaira asks Yamato if he is all right, Yamato asks Rune if he is alright and then Rune replies by saying he's fine and that it was Ultimo who had saved everybody on the bus. Then Yamato sees Ultimo on ground and goes over to him, asking if he is all right. However, Ultimo doesn't answer him and just stares ahead, lifeless, and Rune says that Ultimo looks like a doll again and he can't move. He looks at Ultimo's insides and sees nothing, but complicated machinery, Yamato remarks that he was really a Karakuri Dôji after all, and then he notices K. K says that Ultimo's one weakness, his soul sphere was broken and there is a very slim chance of recovery, not that Yamato has a hope of recovering Ultimo in the first place. Yamato then asks K who he is, and he says that his name is K, which makes Rune silently comments that he writes his name on his back, since there was a "K" on the back of his jacket. K explains that he met Vice exactly one year ago and that he fixed him when he was on the verge of dying and so he fixed him, then holds up the top half of Vice and says that he is Vice's master. Yamato bewilderingly asks if he knows all about these dôji, K calls Yamato an idiot and says it would be strange for him not to know with all the events that have happened, and that it is Yamato's fault that K became so decrepit and that he does not feel like telling him any more information. K says that with Vice, he can live everyday just playing around and no one can stand up to him, however rich they are which is why he quit his job and rented a room for Vice. He says that he has recently made the pledge with Vice and then he sarcastically asks "Do you know what this doll does" in a furious tone. He then starts kicking Vice while babbling about his salary, the trouble the police are going to cause him and he goes further by saying that he won't make his grandmother cry over this. Yamato comes from behind K and punches his face and asking what is wrong with K, beating up his dôji when it can't move and holds him by his collar, saying that K has a ton of information that Yamato needs, but before he could ask K anything, he faints, which leads to Yamato lambasting him for being so weak. Then the police arrived and Darumada Masami asks what are they doing over there and concludes that they must be the perpetrators of the disaster. Yamato says that he didn't do it, but then he realizes that Darumada looks like the one of the bandits from The 12th Century. Rune starts to feel nervous about the whole situation, but then calms down because now they have the opportunity to explain what has happened, but then K speaks up and says that Yamato and Rune have started the explosion and they knocked him out when he tried to arrest them. Yamato calls K a bastard, asking him why he is lying to the police, but Darumada pulls his gun on them, arresting Yamato and Rune for assault and battery and that a full account on them will be taken at the station. K then mocks Yamato asking how a good dôji like Ultimo could have bonded with such a brash and rough person like Yamato. He then asks who Sayama is, saying that he would like to meet her when Yamato is under arrest, which prompts Yamato to hit him again. K asks Vice how long he is planning on sleeping and commands Vice to protect him, causing Vice's hand rises up to form a barrier for his master, which cuts Yamato's hand. K says that a dôji is to follow the every command of their master and that will will take a while for Vice to recovered, as Vice unconsciously forms Demon Mask to protect K. He flies away saying that the battle has just begun and that Yamato should look forward to the day when they meet again, although K would rather that they didn't. The scene then jumps to the school with Hibari Oume saying that she saw a bus getting cut in two and there were robots everywhere and then she naively says that it was awesome while her friends stare at her with a series of disbelieving looks. Makoto Sayama enters the room and asks what's going on and Akitsu Otake replies that there was a bus explosion, but Oume denies this and then she goes further by saying that Yamato and Rune were there when the bus blew up. Sayama then starts to worry because she saw Yamato on the way to school and she hopes that he is alright. In a dark alley where Yamato starts laughing and thanks that Vice turned into a monster so they could get away. Rune yells at him, saying that the police would have helped them for sure, and now they are going to be considered crooks and they brought Ultimo with them. Yamato says that bringing Ultimo was the least they could do after he had saved their lives from Vice and Yamato declares that he is going to fix Ultimo. Rune asks Yamato how he is going to fix Ultimo, but Yamato says that Ultimo is not a normal robot, because he has a heart, and he asks Rune not to call Ultimo's recovery "repairing". Rune says that Yamato is right and tells him goodbye, and goes off for school. Yamato apologizes to Rune, saying that he doesn't want to run away even though he didn't want to get involved in the first place. He thinks of Dunstan, Darumada Masami, K and Vice and how he doesn't know anything about them, but he can't fix his problems with them until he fixes Ultimo and then he is going to help him and resolves not to let K lay even a finger on Sayama. Yamato heads off to his apartment to fix Ultimo, he is going through the bushes when he is caught by his mother, Fushimi Agari, who says that she is going to be late in getting home and Yamato will have to make dinner for himself that night. Yamato thought for sure that his mom would have gotten mad at his because he has the worst timing. Yamato inspects the damage to his dôji and says that no matter how he looks at it, Ultimo has a horrible wound, but he saw a glimmer of light from Ultimo's soul sphere in the dark alley. Yamato remembers his first meeting with Ultimo and what K and Rune told him and he figures that Ultimo should be able to somehow repair himself if he does something. Yamato must then make the Pledge of Devotion, even though he doesn't know what that is and he gets the idea to kiss Ultimo. He then tells Sayama that he is sorry as he puckers his lips, but before he could kiss Ultimo, Ultimo wakes up and asks Yamato if he brought him here, at that moment, Sayama then enters saying she was worried and then she sees Yamato on top of Ultimo in a very awkward position. Sayama says nothing and then leaves, the shock of Sayama seeing him at the worst possible time made Yamato faint with Ultimo telling him to hang in there. Dunstan is then seen laughing maniacally at Yamato's situation while a mysterious figure stands on the top of a tower overlooking the complex and saying the word "shit," with the tip of his gauntlet against his teeth. Characters in order of appearance *Ultimo *Vice *K *Yamato Agari *Rune Kodaira *Darumada Masami *Hibari Oume *Akitsu Otake *Kiyose Matsumoto *Makoto Sayama *Roger Dunstan *Fushimi Agari *Jealous Trivia * While the girls are talking, one of the classmates behind them is a reincarnation of the bandit with an afro in 12th Century Yamato's gang. * Due to language censored, Jealous said "Envy'!" the USA version instead of "Shit". Category:Chapters